


Let's dance to Joy Division

by dustlights



Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin being best friends, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pining, Sirius dancing in Gryffindors Common Room while Remus simps for him, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Sirius Black sempre dançava pelo Salão Comunal da Grifinória em suas roupas íntimas. Remus Lupin secretamente admirava o bruxo enquanto fingia ler algum livro. Dessa vez, não passou tão despercebido.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729651





	Let's dance to Joy Division

**Author's Note:**

> Essa série de drabbles é inspirada em músicas que eu gosto muito e relaciono com Wolfstar. Nessa história, mais especificamente, eu usei como inspiração "Let's Dance to Joy Division" dos The Wombats. No ano em questão, a música que eu cito do Joy Division não tinha sido lançada ainda, ela será lançada alguns anos depois. Porém, para combinar com a playlist, escolhi deixá-la assim, mesmo com divergência nas datas. É um detalhe, mas espero que não incomode ninguém!

_VII  
Let's dance to Joy Division  
and celebrate the irony  
Everything is going wrong  
but we're so happy_  
  
_Let the love tear us apart,_  
I found the cure for a broken heart.  
(Let's Dance to Joy Division - The Wombats)

**Verão de 1976, última semana de aula**.

Era uma sexta-feira. O Salão Comunal da Grifinória se reunia para o que seria a última comemoração daquele ano letivo. Todos os estudantes se juntaram com suas vestes vermelhas e douradas para celebrar as horas que restavam antes de voltarem cada um às suas respectivas casas.

Lily Evans, do quinto ano, trazia consigo uma das relíquias de sua família, uma máquina fotográfica instantânea trouxa. A bruxa estabeleceu naquele mesmo ano que tiraria fotos para recordar todos os momentos que fosse passar em Hogwarts dali para frente, sentindo-se nostálgica com a ideia de um dia ter que abandonar aquele castelo e os colegas que conheceu. Ela balançava o quadril ao som de “Love Will Tear Us Apart”, do Joy Division, que Sirius Black acabara de colocar para rodar no tocador de discos.

Acostumaram-se de uma vez com as músicas malucas do mundo trouxa que Black sempre gostava de ouvir na sala principal. Não seria exagero dizer que os grifinórios até pegaram gosto por aquelas tardes animadas com música, sendo seu Salão Comunal conhecido por tais eventos agora. A melodia dançante fazia alguns dos bruxos se remexerem, ou mesmo enfeitava as conversas e piadas que circulavam por toda a sala.

Virou as lentes para um canto, onde James Potter se empoleirava. Um sorriso arrogante e atraente se desenhava nos lábios do garoto. Suspirou com a cena, irritadiça, antes de dar um clique com a câmera. Retirou o papel de foto e chacoalhou-o algumas vezes no ar, não conseguindo segurar o sorriso quando a imagem do bruxo finalmente se revelou na tela em branco.

Alguns bruxos começavam a gritar em empolgação, tirando a atenção de Lily da fotografia de James que trazia em mãos para a cena que se desembaralhava a seguir. Sirius Black, a alma de toda festa grifinória, aquele que mais despertava interesse onde quer que passasse e, também, o grande amante do rock da época, subia em um dos sofás, já vestido apenas de suas peças íntimas, e dançava ao som da sua música favorita. Uma cena típica naquele ano, mas nem por isso deixaria de ter impacto.

Lily teve de dar risada e aceitar que por mais que não se dessem tão bem, Sirius conseguia transformar qualquer reunião casual na melhor das festanças. Ousava pensar que, ao vê-lo daquela forma, sentiu uma vontade pequena que fosse de ser sua amiga e juntar-se a ele.

Sirius tinha uma aura vibrante, de cegar quem quer que passasse por perto, e transbordava alegria todos os segundos. Estaria mentindo quem dissesse que não era prazeroso olhar para ele. Não só era, como todos os olhares daquela noite estavam voltados a sua figura.

Balançava seu corpo com leveza e beleza, imitando o som da bateria com as mãos e os cachos negros pulando de um lado ao outro com o ritmo da música. Lily aproveitou para tirar uma foto.

Uma garota do sexto ano da grifinória agora se juntava a ele, e os dois rodavam pela grande tapeçaria bordô, de mãos dadas, cantando a canção bem alto.

Realmente a música trouxa crescia nos corações corajosos da Grifinória.

Lily começou a rodopiar também, animada com o ritmo de “Disorder” que começou a preencher as paredes. Parou quando reconhecera um rosto familiar e amigável. Remus Lupin se encontrava em sua famosa poltrona, que revogou conforme os anos se passaram em Hogwarts. Trazia um livro aberto em suas mãos e parte do rosto escondido por detrás das páginas. Mas seus olhos nada acompanhavam as palavras gravadas nelas. Pelo contrário, se deliciavam com a imagem de Sirius, sorridente, correndo por todo o salão, enquanto ele dublava Ian Curtis. Lupin não deixou de esboçar seu próprio sorriso, enquanto acompanhava com os olhos esverdeados todos os desenhos que Sirius fazia com seu corpo até o final daquela música.

Lily apontou a câmera para seu amigo, e tirou uma foto, o flash da máquina trazendo-o de volta a realidade. Remus notava sua presença, e sorriu para a bruxa de maneira desacreditada, voltando a se esconder atrás do livro.

Lily riu e seguiu em sua direção, sentando-se no braço da poltrona e jogando todo seu corpo, pequeno, mas agora pesado devido a vergonha que Remus estava sentindo.

— Olá, cavalheiro. — A jovem bruxa cantou maliciosamente.

— Oi, Lils. — Remus respondeu, curto, cobrindo ainda mais o rosto com o livro grosso.

— O que você está lendo? — Perguntou em gozação, sabendo que Remus não prestava atenção na leitura por pelo menos alguns minutos.

— Dom Quixote. — Respondeu prontamente, mostrando a capa do exemplar para a bruxa. — E deixa eu te contar, esse cara é pirado.

Lily se aproximou um pouco mais para ler o título dourado bordado na grossa capa cor púrpura:

— Nem me diga. Acho que esse foi o primeiro livro que eu li. Odiei cada minuto. Por que homens são tão tolos?

— Eu não sou tolo! — afirmou fingindo estar ofendido.

— Claro que não. Mas você é especial! — Lily retrucou ao amigo, segurando suas bochechas com as palmas das mãos.

Remus bateu nas mãos dela, desconcertado. A verdade é que ainda não se acostumara com o jeito de Lily, desde que começaram aquela amizade. Ela tinha o sorriso mais gentil que já conheceu e os olhos mais honestos do mundo. Transbordava afeto e gostava muito de contato físico. Nos primeiros meses chegou a deixar Remus confuso com toda a proximidade e doçura. Remus ficou levemente fora do lugar, pensou inúmeras vezes se desenvolvia sentimentos pela ruiva. Só depois de muito pensar percebeu que era apaixonado pela forma dela ver as coisas e pela maneira dela encarar o mundo, mas nada mais que isso, nada que o tirasse do chão, ou fizesse seu estômago dar cambalhotas. Nada do que um dia passou a experimentar com outra pessoa. Com aquela ele nunca nem chegou a desenvolver qualquer intimidade como a que passara a ter com Lily e mesmo assim, qualquer proximidade que fosse, já era o suficiente para fazer todo o seu mundo girar diferente.

Ainda assim, as pessoas comentavam.

— Não seja tão pegajosa. Eu juro que James vai acabar me socando se ver isso. Ele me socou um dia desses.

— Ah, que se dane ele. — Evans riu em disparate. — Se ele implicar com você, me avise que vou puxá-lo por aqueles belos cachos.

Remus levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas para a amiga, estranhando aquele elogio. Ela apenas deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para o salão. E lá estava Sirius, rindo enquanto conversava com um grupo de bruxos.

— Por falar em belo... — A ruiva cutucava-o com seu cotovelo pontiagudo.

— Uhm? — indagou, voltando sua atenção para aquilo que Evans sinalizava.

Remus encarou por alguns segundos a figura de Sirius diante deles, a maneira como ria descaradamente, de segurar a barriga e fechar os olhos. Podia ouvir de memória o som daquela risada, a quão melódica, vibrante e encantadora era. Teve que molhar os próprios lábios para não esboçar um sorriso próprio. Sirius passeava os dedos longos pelas madeixas negras enquanto trajava uma única regata branca e samba canção vermelho. Remus notara o quão graciosamente ele envelhecia e o quanto parecia se sentir bem em seu próprio corpo. De certa forma, isso era aliviador, já que tem sido amigo de Black por tempo demais para saber de coração que aquele momento do ano era uma época escura e perturbadora para o outro bruxo. E que por muito tempo ele não conseguia vestir com orgulho sua pele ou perceber que era perfeito, da forma como foi moldado. E que nada precisava mudar para se encaixar nos padrões de sua família.

Mas também o colocava em desespero, pois passara a ser inevitável não transparecer a gigantesca atração que sentia por ele.

— Vista bonita, hein?

— Sim. — Ele foi simplista. Quando Lily soltou uma risada, consertou. — Quer dizer, eu acho.

— Então você realmente o acha bonito? — cochichou em segredo

— Quem nesse maldito castelo não acharia?

— Sim, mas o que eu estou querendo saber é se você o acha bonito, bonito.

— Calma — Remus protestou, em quase desespero. — Não. Claro que não.

— Real? Porque você estava encarando, fingindo ler a mesma página inúmeras vezes. Eu assisti a tudo pela câmera.

— Eu... Claro que não. A música estava muito alta. Não consegui me concentrar. É isso. Eu definitivamente não estava encarando. — Atropelou as palavras enquanto se ajeitava na poltrona, quase que derrubando Lily, pois precisava de ar.

— Se você está dizendo... — cantarolou. — Mas hein, eu tenho conversado um pouco com o Sirius nesses tempos para cá. Não diga a ele que te contei isso, mas até que ele é um cara legal. E é muito charmoso. — Destacou com malicia. — Eu entenderia se você tivesse uma quedinha por ele.

Remus passou a emitir sons incompreensíveis, convocando Evans a rir:

— Eu não tenho.

— Tudo bem. — Ela deu de ombros, antes de pegar sua câmera novamente e puxar a última foto que tirou. — Mas se um dia tiver, conte a ele. Ele já tem uma por você.

Remus quase se engasgou na própria saliva. Sentindo o ambiente ficar alguns graus mais quente:

— Ele não tem não.

— Ah, meleca. É claro que ele tem. E todo mundo nessa sala diria o mesmo que eu. — Ela se aproximou novamente do amigo para uma confissão. — É um pouco estranho às vezes, sabe. Vocês dois deixam todo mundo extremamente desconfortável com toda essa tensão rolando.

Lupin, envergonhado demais para continuar aquela conversa, sentindo o pescoço queimar, finalmente dando um leve empurrão em Evans, obrigando-a a se levantar:

— Cala a boca. — suplicou em desespero.

— Só estou sendo sua amiga. — Lily encerra, depois de dar leves tapinhas nos cabelos alourados de Remus.

— É, claro. Minha amiga enxerida. — Mostrou-lhe uma careta.

— Aqui. — disse, repousando a foto no livro ainda aberto em seu colo.

Remus olhou para ela. A fotografia registrava ele próprio, sentado naquela poltrona, com um sorriso estranho no rosto, os dedos do pé levemente pressionando o acolchoado, assim como suas mãos, que pareciam prestes a arruinar o livro que carregava, tamanha a pressão sobre ele. Ele mantinha seu olhar bem longe do que estava escrito. A fotografia não revelava o que era. Mas ele sabia o exato momento em que tudo aquilo aconteceu e quase podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do próprio coração.

— Tenha um bom verão... Pensando sobre isso. — Lily cochichou, depositando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça, antes de se afastar de vez.

E as palavras da bruxa pareceram um encantamento. Remus usou aquela fotografia para marcar a página de seus livros durante todo o verão. E não existiu um dia que não abrisse um exemplar e, ao se deparar com a cena, transportou-se de volta para aquela tarde de sexta-feira e viveu de novo o furacão de sensações ao se lembrar de Sirius dançando ao som de Joy Division. 


End file.
